nickelodeon_moviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Bart Stops to Smell the Roosevelts/Credits
Created by Matt Groening Developed by James L. Brooks Matt Groening Sam Simon Executive Producer Ian Maxtone-Graham Executive Producer Harter Ryan Executive Producer Matt Selman Executive Producer Patrick Hudson Executive Producer John Frink Executive Producer Jeff Ruediger Co-Executive Producer Kevin Curran Co-Executive Producer Kevin McMullan Co-Executive Producer J. Stewart Burns Co-Executive Producer Stephen Rippy Co-Executive Producer Michael Price Co-Executive Producer Timothy Ruessler Co-Executive Producer Bill Odenkirk Co-Executive Producer David Leary Co-Executive Producer Marc Wilmore Co-Executive Producer Joel H. Cohen Co-Executive Producer Rob LaZebnik Co-Executive Producer Duncan McKissick Co-Executive Producer Matt Warburton Co-Executive Producer Jeff Westbrook Co-Executive Producer David P. Kubalak Co-Executive Producer Brian Kelley Supervising Producer Larina Jean Adamson Consulting Producer Tim Long Consulting Producer Carolyn Omine Consulting Producer Graeme Devine Consulting Producer Marco Nelor Consulting Producer Don Payne Consulting Producer Dan Castellaneta Producer Dan Greaney Producers Tom Gammill Max Pross Producer Mike Scully Producer George Meyer Producer Ian M. Fischer Producer David Mirkin Producer Mike Reiss Producer Lance Hoke Consulting Producer David Silverman Co-Producer Valentina L. Garza Supervising Director Mike B. Anderson Produced by Richard Raynis Produced by Sandy Petersen Produced by Bruce C. Shelley Produced by Bonita Pietila Produced by Tony A. Goodman Produced by Denise Sirkot Produced by Richard Sakai Written By Tim Long Louis E. Gonzales Don Gagen Directed By Andreas Deja Bill Jackson Steven Dean Moore Executive Producer Dave Pottinger Executive Producer Al Jean Executive Producers James L. Brooks Matt Groening Sam Simon Starring Dan Castellaneta Julie Kavner Nancy Cartwright Yeardley Smith Hank Azaria and Harry Shearer Special Guest Voice Theodore Roosevelt Special Guest Voice Marcia Wallace Also Starring Chris Edgerly Pamela Hayden Tress MacNeille Maggie Roswell Couch Gag by John Kricfalusi Animation Producers Tom Klein Andrea Romero Jaspreet Dhillon Animation Post Producer Rick Polizzi Film Roman - General Manager Dana Booton Post Production Co-Producer Dominique Braud Animation Co-Producer Richard K. Chung Associate Producers Felicia Nalivansky-Caplan Alexander Duke Brian J. Kaufman Theme by Danny Elfman Music by Alf Clausen Original Casting by Bonita Pietila Editors Michael Bridge Don Barrozo Production Coordinator Jesse D. Miller Post Production Assistant Michael D. Mitchell Dialogue Sound Editors Bobby Mackston Terry Greene Norm Macleod Music Editing Chris Ledesma, M.P.S.E. Sound Effects Editor Travis Powers Re-Recording Mixers Mark Linden, C.A.S. Tara A. Paul, C.A.S. Production Mixer Ron Evans Sound Recordist Christine Sirois Music Scoring Mixer Rick Riccio Script Supervisor Louise Jaffe Production Accountant Richard Lorenzana Post Production Audio Facility Sony Pictures Studio Post Production Facility LaserPacific Presented in Dolby Surround Assistants to Mr. Brooks Lisa Walder Josh Bornstein Assistant to Mr. Groening N. Vyolet Diaz Assistant to Mr. Jean Joe Clabby Assistants to the Producers Colin Contreary Daniel Furlong Eliza Hooper Caitlin Pickall Regina R. Robertson Kyle Stegina Animation Produced by Film Roman a Starz Company Overseas Production by Rough Draft Chang, Myung Nam Overseas Animation Director Assistant Director Pete "Kid Flash" Gomez Lead Animation Timer Richard Gasparian Additional Timers Timothy Bailey Scott Brutz Patrick Buchanan David A. Cherry Robert Ingram Bill Jackson Adam Kuhlman Paul LaSalle Larry Smith Technical Director Rob Oliver Retake Director Drew McPhail Storyboard Martin Archer Paul Jacquays Steven Dean Moore Chea O'Neill Stephen Reis Ralph Sosa Brian F. Sousa Storyboard Revisons John Achenbach Timothy A. Deen Luis Escobar David P. Kubalak Ben Lane Animatic Layout Norman P. Auble Jeff Brown Liz Climo Vance Hampton Eric Koenig Angelo Laudon Grant Lee Shawn Lohstroh Tom Madrid, Jr. Duncan McKissick Jennifer Moeller Dusty Monk Mike Morris Animatic Editor Taylor Allen Background Design Robert Anderson Lynna Blankenship Brett Briley Sean Coons Jake Dotson Debbie Peterson Roy Rabey Charles Ragins Kenneth L. Wilder Lance Wilder Character Design Ian M. Fischer Dale Hendrickson Marc T. Holmes Eric S. Keyes Gene Kohler Jr. Kevin M. Newman David Rippy Joe Wack Scott Winsett Matt Groening Sam Simon Prop Design David D. Bettner Paul D. Bettner Darrel Bowen Andrew P. Foster John Krause Doug Marien Kevin Moore Peter E. Parisi Lead Character Layout Mark Ervin Andreas Deja Yelena Geodakyan Jeff Johnson Eric Lara Richard Manginsay Silvia Pompei Nik Ranieri Herman Sharaf Erick Tran Character Layout Greg Checketts Don Gagen Matthew Herbert Juan R. Martinez Alex Que Chris Rippy Jeremy Robinson Matt Scadding Shane Sowell Rob Walden Jason D. Warnesky Lead Background Layout Daniel Chiu Trevor Johnson Background Layout John Berman Jeff Dotson Leasa Epps-Eisele John Evanson Jabu Henderson Chris Hockenberry Sam Ho Zach Jacquays Heejin Kim Brian Lemon John Liu Thonny S. Namuonglo John Pattison Sandy Petersen Steve Pilapil Javier Pineda Alex Quintana Gerald Clifford Rey CG Artist Brent M. Bowen FX Layout Al Holter David Lee Color Design Director Dima Malanitchev Color Design Supervisor Karen Bauer Color Design Eli Balser Anne Legge Assistant Color Design Mike Battle Lisa S. Waggoner Animation Checkers William Bemiller Esther H. Lee Digital Retakes Steve Mills Beth S. Morris Scene Planner Erika Isabel Vega Lip Sync Robyn Anderson Track Reader Laurie Wetzler Assistant Editors Kurtis Kunsak Steven Fahey Animation Production Managers Peter Gave Trista H. Navarro Eric Vesbit Animation Production Coordinator Robert Brunette Animation Production Design Manager Derek Higgs Animation Production Design Supervisor Deanna Asato Animation Post-Production Supervisor Michael G. Mahan Animation Production Coordinators Amanda Byrnes-Higgs Nikki Isordia Sean Patrick Rielly Rebecca Totman Animation Design Production Coordinators Elizabeth Ableson Matt Battle Jake Flores Matt Torres Animation Digital Production Assistants Ashley Bamburg Lejon Douroux Animation Production Assistants Sean Batton Rachel Greenberg Brooks Stonestreet Angela Wixtrom Animation Production Accountant Will Anderson Animation Production Associates Desiree E. Craig Anna Pagan Executive Director of IT Charles McCaskill IT Support David Orona Digital Intermediate Colorist Level 3 Post, Larry Field Excerpt from "The Right of the People to Rule" Provided by The Motion Picture, Broadcasting and Recorded Sound Division, Library of Congress The persons in this film are fictitous. Any Similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. THE SIMPSONS EPISODE #NABF17 COPYRIGHT ©2011 TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and the other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The Simpsons and the Simpsons characters, ™ Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. N.A.B. Creative Consultant Matt Groening Executive Creative Consultant James L. Brooks GRACIE FILMS IN ASSOCIATION WITH 20th CENTURY FOX TELEVISION A News Corporation Company. Category:Season 23 credits Category:Credits Category:Production Category:Cast and Crew